Black Lust NSFW
by Kawaii-Usagi-Cloud
Summary: Adult Reborn X OC Smut. Something I wrote on my blog.


"R-Reborn…" Asaki's chest heaved under the smooth Italian fingers which ran up and down her sides, blouse hitching up as the hitman's fingers ran up the flesh and then sinking in a little on the ribs, making her shudder from the feeling.

"Yes?" He purred in her ear softly, lips his behind her ear as his fingers kept rubbing up and down her sides, her body shook against his a little, a weak pant coming from her lips; his simple touch like fire; hot, burning though addictive in a sense.

"Don't…ple-" she could barely at all get the words out, she wasn't used to touching like this at all- it was usually just straight out sex and that was it. But what he was doing, the touching even if it wasn't on her most sensitive places, it made her mind spin.

"I can't hear you," he hummed, a sly smirk curling his lips as his mouth trailed slowly trailed down the side of her neck; kissing and nipping lightly at the flesh as his fingers slowly moved up her back, rubbing circles along the spine- trying to get her to relax and melt into the foreign touches. "How long has it been~?" He asked, there was a hint of teasing in his voice and as he expected, she flared up.

"Sh-Shut up—!" Her eyes shut quickly at the feeling of his fingers now rubbing under her bra. A shaken breath left her and her body quivered more at the touch. "Shut…up…" She bit her lip to stop herself from sounding so needing.

The smirk on Reborn's lips stayed in place as he lifted he bra off her chest, his fingers brushing over the sensitive pink nubs and soon rubbing circles around them as they hardened. He hummed in amusement as he dragged his teeth on her neck a little- eliciting a light moan from her. So he had hit a sensitive part it seems.

Reborn tested his theory, tongue running over the same spot on her neck; another moan and a sly smirk. Oh he was going to enjoy this.  
Slowly he removed one of his hands to loosen his silk tie, his other hand went to the back of her bra to unclip it quickly. Reborn then moved both hands to pull off both her blouse and bra over her head; she let him do such without resisting, lifting her hands above her head as the material was slipped off. Asaki shivered and whimpered at the cool air on her skin and was about to lower her hands when Reborn had quickly tied his tie around them, binding them and having them behind his head- making her stand up even though she knew that her body wasn't going to be able too later.

He nipped at her ear a little and smirked wider, his hands massaging and groping her chest in a teasingly slow way, pinching the nipples from time to time. Her body squirming against his at each touch and kiss on her neck.

Reborn's hand moved down her body slowly, running over the hip bones and down slowly to her skirt.

Her eyes snapped open at the feeling of his hands which moved to her leg; running up it slowly and causing her skirt to hike up most of the way. "N-N—Reborn…" A low whimper as one of his fingers ran up her heat, along the slight dampness of her underwear.

"Already want me?" He asked with a low chuckle, his finger kept rubbing along the wet patch; he knew it wasn't doing much to her but boy, it was still driving her insane and he was loving every moment of it- the way her body shook gently under his touch even as she tried so desperately not to, to fight lust and its urges. The Italian hit-man had tried to fight the urges himself- never mix business with pleasure, though maybe this time Asaki was the right mix and maybe, just maybe it could work out?

A small whimper left her as he hooked his thumb around her under wear and let them drop to the floor silently. Her legs instantly shut together, embarrassed and feeling a little humiliated at the face she was nearly bare naked compared to him who had only removed his tie. Reborn's hand moved to under her navel, pressing her back into him, grinding into her slowly, steadily.

His distraction work and her cheeks heated up, feeling him against her lower back, she rubbed back against him, odd sensations warming her body; Need? Lust? Desire? All three?

While she was distracted Reborn took the opportunity to slip his hands between her legs, thumb circling her sensitive clit hard, slow and causing her to yelp weakly in surprise from it, her legs trembled and her body twitched under his hot touch. "N-Nnn..Reb-orn—" Her voice came out low, weak, erotic in the hit-man's ears.

He could be a little rougher now that she was like this. His hand pinched her hardened nipples a little more, causing her to moan which was a mi between a numb pain and pleasure. His mouth working up and down her neck slowly, remembering where she moaned louder. His finger kept rubbing against her, also pinching lightly while rubbing, he wanted to know what her face looked like at the moment and his fingers and hands pulled away- Much to her dismay.

The Italian had removed her arms from behind her head and spun her around quickly, pinning her against the closest thing which was the door to his closet. Coal eyes widened a little at the sight of her; face flushed a brilliant crimson, already a light sweat on her forehead, lips parting quickly as her chest heaved up and down for air.

His own lips curved up into a smirk as he leaned his face close to hers, breaths mixing, watching how she avoided looking at him, in a way it was arousing, it turned him on to see her so embarrassed and how bad she wanted it. His hand tilted her chin up, lips barely touching still; both desperate for that one skin contact that sure as hell would set both of them off.

His hands slowly reached up to take off his silk tie, letting it drop to the ground as the two's lips met, straight out it was a rough, hot kiss, his teeth nipped down on her lower lip, needing more instantly. His tongue dipped into her mouth as one hand cupped the back of her neck, tilting her up so he could taste more of the poison.

His other hand wasn't wasted at all and it was once more between her legs, rubbing her slowly, making sure she was turned on and on the brink of going blank, but letting her have that little sanity there.

Her eyes rolled a little and she shut her eyes, her hand throwing away that fedora he always wore as her other hand ran it's way through his hair, gripping it a little to make sure his mouth stayed where it should for the moment, her mouth watered a little from tasting the coffee and alcohol off his tongue two things she never liked and yet with him it was so god damn addictive.

When she was sure he wasn't going to break the kiss, her hands moved to his blazer, un-buttoning the two buttons and the swiftly working on the buttons to his blazer- After all it was un-fair if he was dressed and she wasn't.

As soon as his shirt was open her hands ran down the tones chest, the Italian skin; she shivered a little and snapped back into reality when his mouth pulled away from her's, she was about to protest but that turned into a long, string of mewls as his mouth went to her jaw line and then to her neck, he bit down on the skin a little, causing a few red bite marks that would surely show that she was his.

Her nails dug into his chest lightly as his mouth traveled down to her shoulder, this time he bit down harder, making her cry out softly, tears pricking at her eyes as warm blood dripped out from the wound, once, twice, three wounds in different spots. As the pain subsided she let out a weak moan, her leg was slowly lifted up and rested on his hip- She cried out, her hand entangling in his hair gripping it as he slipped two fingers inside her suddenly, hooking them and rubbing them on her upper wall.

Reborn had had sex time and time again with many women so, finding that one place on the inside had become a special talent over time, sometimes he had trouble, but really it wasn't that hard to find if you knew what to look for.

Her face buried in the crook of his neck, panting, rolling out moan after moan as he kept rubbing and hitting that spot with just his fingers alone. She moaned his name in his ear, causing him to shiver and run his other hand down her thigh, digging the fingers in.

He quickly pulled his fingers out from her and lifted her other leg up and around his hips, her hands gripped his shoulders, eyes widening as his arm wrapped around her waist, taking her to the bed and dropping her on it lightly. His tongue ran across his upper lip as he crawled on top of her, lips meeting once more, barely giving her a chance to catch her breath, tongue dancing mixing together, needing to taste the others sweet and addictive drug.

That damned skirt— Why it was skill on her, Reborn had no idea at all, he quickly un-zipped the garment and threw it some where to the side of the bed as he quickly pulled away to un-dress him self. Slipping off the blazer and smirking as he **slowly** placed it on the bed post,**slowly** pulling the suspenders down as he then took off his shirt.

Oh it was fun to make her wait in anticipation for him, he knew she wanted it- and he would give it to her until the both were done, so, he _knew_ she would be patient if she wanted him. Slowly once more he un-buckled his belt and slipped it out of the loops. It was then he leaned over her, that smirk still upon his lips as he once again slipped two fingers in, slowly pumping them in and out of her, watching as her facial expressions changed from shock to lust so quickly if he blinked he would have missed it.

Her moans kept at the same loudness and her eyes shut, overcome by the feeling, her mind finally starting to brink over and wander- However, they snapped per when his fingers were suddenly gone once more and she felt something _**a lot**_ bigger rub at her entrance. "Reborn…" She heavily panted, eyes half lidded now as she looked up at him, the only thing reflecting in her eyes was lust and need.

He didn't bother to ease her into it at all, he wanted his name to be screamed from his lips- besides, they weren't virgins at all. In one smooth motion he had pushed himself all the way inside her, causing her hips to buckle a little from how sudden it was, a loud moan coming out from her as he straight away got down t it, thrusting into her at a steady rate like how he was with his fingers earlier.

her legs wrapped around his hips, gasping as her breath was lost when he managed to thrust in deeper than before. Her hands cupped the back of his neck, pulling him down to her and locking lips,feeling as if it would give her some sort of relief and also to muffle her cries and moans as they became louder.

Her eyes shut tightly and her fingers slowly raked down his back, red marks forming and the pain causing him to thrust harder than before, her nails dug into his flesh, crying out as she felt like she was burning up, hotter than she had felt with other men and even with herself.

How much time had passed? How long had he been constantly thrusting into her at a non-stop, non-slowing rate, her breath was caught in her lungs long ago, she couldn't even form a sentence in her mind, how was she even managing to moan out Reborn's name at all? Her toes started to curl and her muscles started to tighten everywhere, tense up, lock up as he only hit all the right places harder; a sly smirk never leaving him, a light swear covering both bodies as skin kept hitting each other repeatedly.

"R-Re—" Sh couldn't even the that much out any more as her hands gripped the bed sheet's for dear life,Reborn leaned down, he was on the brink as well and he bit her neck again, causing her to cry out louder. Her eyes watering from the intense about of emotions and her mind being unable to think and control it self.

Her breath got caught in her throat and her mind felt like it had exploded, gone white and her body trembled underneath the Italian as he kept thrusting into her quicker as she climaxed so suddenly that she didn't even know it was coming.

The extra lubricant and heat on his erection made Reborn grunt, he bit into her shoulder, feeling his own climax building up to the point it was nearly painful for him, his thrusts became a little sloppier, she had already climaxed and he just wanted release as well. Soon, he felt the sensation he had been desiring and lusting for as he hit his peak; grunting her name against her flesh as a few drops of blood dripped down from the bite mark.

His body tensed up, shaking for a moment before he finally went lax, resting on top of her and burring his head into the crook of her neck as the two lay there in silence, the only sounds in the room was their breathing mixing together.

They didn't need to speak at all, they were too tired and just didn't need too. After all this wasn't anything special, it was pure, black, lust.


End file.
